Future Moments
by Kates89
Summary: Lucy and Joshua are now adults who are looking through some old photos with Danny and Lindsay. Oneshot.


**My lovely friend GeorgeAndrews came up with doing a Moments in the future so I thought I'd write one as a oneshot and see how it goes. So here it is! Let me know what you think :)**

"You didn't have to pick me up. I'm quite capable of driving myself Josh" Lucy said with a hint of annoyance in her voice from the passenger seat in Joshua's car.

"I know, but you know what Dad's like Luce, he wouldn't of been happy with me if he had found out I'd let you drive over in your condition" Joshua replied.

"Condition? I'm pregnant, not dying" She said while rubbing her stomach

"I know you are. I'm so excited to meet my little nephew"

"Well you've only got two months to wait now" She smiled.

"I still can't believe you are gonna be a Mummy Luce, it's everything you've always wanted"

"It really is"

"How is Ollie? He must be excited now?" Josh asked referring to Lucy's Husband

"Yeah he can't wait, he finished painting the nursery the other day, I told him it was far to early to start but he insisted"

Joshua laughed "Is he working today?"

"Yeah, he couldn't get out of it either which is a shame, although he is coming tonight"

Joshua pulled up outside their parents house, which was covered in 'Happy Anniversary' banners and balloons "I see Aunt Stella has already been here"

"Yeah looks like it" Lucy laughed, getting out of the car.

Together they made there way to their parents front door and Joshua rang the bell. A few seconds later the door opened to revel Danny standing there "Daddy" Lucy squealed leaning in to give him a hug

"Hey Luce" he smiled hugging her back.

"Where's Mum?" she asked stepping into the hallway

"She's in the living room sorting out some old photo's ready for tonight"

"Okay" Lucy replied making her way through to the living room.

"Hey Dad" Josh smiled.

"Hey Josh, you fancy a drink?" Danny asked his son.

"Thought you'd never ask" Joshua laughed "Although only soft drinks for me as I'm driving" he and Danny made there way into the kitchen.

"What are you looking at Mum?" Lucy asked sitting down on the settee.

"Just an old picture of me and your Dad when I was pregnant with you" Lindsay smiled holding out the picture to show Lucy.

"Oh wow Mum, you were huge"

Lindsay smiled "Your Dad thought I was having twins"

"You definitely could have been looking at you"

Lindsay put the picture down and held up another one "Remember this?" she showed Lucy a picture of her when she was five with a snake around her neck.

"Ahh, Sebastian, I remember him. Didn't I have a stuffed toy of him?"

"Yeah you did, I'm sure he is still in the attic somewhere"

"I might have to bring Ollie round one day to get him out, he would look great in this ones zoo themed nursery" Lucy smiled rubbing her bump, "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is Luce" Lindsay smiled leaning over to rest her hand on Lucy's bump "I still can't believe my little girl is pregnant"

"Mum, I'm 29 I'm not so little any more" Lucy laughed.

"You and your brother will always be little to me" Lindsay told her.

"Mum I'm taller than you now, you can't call me little"Josh replied coming in with two orange juices passing one to Lucy.

"I don't care Joshua, You are still my little boy" Lindsay told him, taking her glass of wine from Danny.

"What are all these photos for?" Joshua asked sitting on the floor.

"Your Aunt Stella wants pictures of us to go around the hall tonight at the party, so I'm trying to sort out the best ones"

"What about this one?" Joshua asked holding up a picture of the four of them at Joshua's 6th birthday, they were all dressed up as superheroes.

"We can use that one" Lindsay smile taking it from him and putting it in the pile next to her.

"That was the best birthday ever" Joshua said.

"You did love you superheroes" Danny smiled.

"Yeah I did, still do. All thanks to Uncle Adam"

Lindsay laughed picking up another photo "Oh I need to use this one"

"Which one?" Lucy and Josh asked together.

She showed them the photo of them both dressed up for Mac's birthday. Lucy as a cowgirl and Josh as Simba.

"No Mum, you can't use that one" Josh told her blushing slightly.

"Why not? We look cute" Lucy replied

"I look stupid, I can't believe you two took me out dressed like that"

Danny laughed "I will have you know, at the time I told your mother not to take you out dressed like that"

"You looked so sweet Josh, everyone loved it"

"Yeah you were a cutie Joshy" Lucy laughed using her old nickname for her brother.

"It's been a while since you called me that Luce" he replied looking up at his sister.

"I know, strange how I just kinda stopped using it"

"Well let's not start it again" he smiled "I'm not sure the guys at the precinct will think it's cool" Joshua had followed in his Uncle Flack's footsteps and become a homicide detective.

"Oh but Joshy is so cute" Lucy laughed trying to wind Joshua up.

"It is when you are like two Luce" he replied.

"It'll always be cute to me" Lucy told him.

"As will 'Ooo-see' to me" Danny replied butting in.

"Ooo-see?" Joshua asked

"Yeah when you were really small, you couldn't say your sister's name so you'd call her 'Ooo-see'" Danny told them

"I kinda remember that" Lucy smiled.

Lindsay smiled looking at another picture "I love this one as well"

Danny looked over her shoulder from where he sat in the arm chair "Ahh yes, that is one of my favourites too"

"Can we see?" Joshua asked.

Lindsay handed the picture over to him, it was off him and Lucy when they were slightly older Lucy was about 9 and Joshua about 4 and they were sat around a picnic mat with their two bears.

"Our teddy bears picnic" Lucy smiled "We used to love that game"

"and them bears, I've never known two children so attached to teddies" Danny laughed. "Do you still have them?"

"Yeah, Bluey is still sat on my shelf at home" Josh smiled "Hannah still likes to tease me about him" Hannah was Joshua's long term girlfriend.

"I still can't believe that you managed to actually chew that bears ear off" Lindsay laughed "I had to spend a whole afternoon, finding another bear of a similar colour and taking his ear off to stitch on to Bluey as you were so upset"

"What about bear?" Danny asked "Is he still around?"

"Of course he is Dad, I've actually just placed him in the rocking chair in the nursery, I thought this one could have him when he arrives" she said with her hand on her stomach.

"That's a lovely idea Luce" Lindsay told her.

Danny started to laugh, he knelt down and picked up a picture "It's not of us but I think we should use it tonight"

Lindsay saw the picture in his hand and smiled "I think so too" the picture was off a sleeping Flack, covered in make up with a Lucy and Joshua stood next to him with cheeky grins on their faces.

"I remember that" Lucy said looking at the picture "He was so mad when he woke up"

the four of them laughed "Poor Flack" Lindsay smiled.

"What's this one?" Joshua asked picking up a picture.

"That was my birthday" Lucy replied excitedly "best day ever"

"You had Cinderella come to your party?" he asked

"Yeah, she sang and everything" Lucy smiled.

"Where was I?"

"You weren't born then Josh" Danny told him taking the picture of Lucy to have a look.

"This was your first birthday though Josh" Lindsay smiled holding the picture up to Josh. The whole team were sat on a picnic mat smiling at the camera, which Lindsay remembered asking a passer by to take for them.

Lucy smiled at the picture "Look at everyone, you all look so young" she looked at each face then stopped at one "Is that Uncle Sid?"

"Yeah it is" Lindsay replied sadly.

"I miss him" Lucy said. When Lucy was 17 and Joshua was 13 Sid had sadly passed away due to cancer.

"I'm sure he is watching over us" Lindsay smiled

"Just like your friends are" Josh added.

"Yeah exactly, Just like Kelly, Lucy and Caroline"

Danny picked up another picture, trying to get the subject back on to a lighter note "Look at this picture, that was your first smile Josh" Danny handed the picture over to his son.

"What am I wearing?" Joshua asked noticing the t shirt he had on in the photo straight away.

"That was a present from your Aunt Stella" Lindsay told him "I'm sure I still have it somewhere"

"And you dressed me in it?"

"Of course I did, it would have been rude not to Joshua"

"Josh, you won't remember this" Danny started "but when you were born your Uncle Adam brought you a t-shirt that said 'I only cry when ugly people hold me'"

"That's cheesy" Joshua interrupted

"hang on, you've not heard the best bit. Your Mum put it on you one day and guess who was holding you when you started to cry?"

"Who?" Joshua asked.

"Uncle Adam" Danny replied laughing. "I still remember his face now when he realised"

"That's quite funny, I might have to remind him off that tonight" Joshua smiled.

"We had lots of funny t shirts" Lucy added "I remember are big sister and little brother ones"

"They were cute" Lindsay smiled.

The family of four spent the next couple of hours looking through the family photos and sharing memories. They were interrupted but a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Joshua smiled going up to answer the door.

"Oh Mum" Lucy said "before I forget I've invited Bella and Olivia to the party tonight, I hope that's okay?"

"Of course it is Luce, they're your friends and they've known me and your Dad for nearly as long as you have"

"That's what I thought" Lucy replied.

Joshua came back in the room with Flack following behind "Flack's here to help us set up for the party" Josh told is family

"We'll we best get started then" Danny replied standing up.

Everyone left the room to help carry things to the car except for Lucy as she was pregnant. She was just about to leave the room to grab herself another drink when she noticed the 9 picture frame on the wall that Danny had brought for Lindsay's birthday one year. She smiled looking at the three pictures of her and the three of Joshua. They had recently changed the three middle frames though to pictures of the four of them together. One when Lucy and Josh were little, another of the four of them when they were teenagers. Then the middle one and the most recent was taking at Lucy's wedding. Lucy took one last glance at the photo before heading off to the kitchen with a smile still on her face.


End file.
